jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic World (2019 Matchbox line)
Matchbox's Jurassic World is 2019 line of die cast toys. Manufactured by Mattel as part of the Dino Rivals, it directly follows the earlier 2018 line. It consists of one main line of 24 vehicles, four 5-packs and two vehicles released in other Matchbox lines separate from the main one. It features vehicles from the five Jurassic Park franchise films. Vehicles Main Line Consisting of numerous reissues from 2018, as well as recolors and redecos (primarily mud splatters) as well as several all-new vehicles. *1. 1993 Jeep Wrangler #10 (muddy) *2. 1993 Jeep Wrangler #18 *3. 2010 Textron Tiger *4. Humvee *5. Fleetwood Southwind RV (green camo) *6. 1993 Ford Explorer #4 (crushed) *7. 1997 Mercedes-Benz Unimog U 1300 *8. 2015 Triumph Scrambler (black) *9. Off-Road Rescue Rig (blue and brown, muddy) *10. Armored Action Truck *11. Mercedes-Benz Unimog U 5020 (black) *12. 1993 Ford Explorer #4 *13. Gyrosphere *14. Deep-Dive Submarine *15. 1998 Cagiva Canyon 500 *16. 1993 Jeep Wrangler #12 (muddy) *17. 1997 Mercedes-Benz ML 320 A.A.V. *18. InGen 4x4 *19. Armored Action Transporter *20. 2015 Triumph Scrambler (green) *21. Mercedes-Benz G 63 AMG 6x6 *22. 1997 Mercedes-Benz ML 320 *23. 1993 Ford Explorer #5 *24. 2014 Mercedes-Benz G 550 (muddy) Dino Transporters *T. Rex Trailer with Tyrannosaurus rex *Raptor Copter with Blue *Tricera-Tracker with Triceratops *Tyranno-Hauler with Tyrannosaurus rex Sky Busters A subline consisting of airplanes and helicopters. It features one aircraft from Jurassic World. *Airbus Helicopter H130 Jeep A Jeep-themed subline exclusive to Walmart. It features one Jurassic Park vehicle. *1993 Jeep Wrangler #10 Multi-Packs Each featuring a unique repaint of one (or more) preexisting vehicle (noted), except for the the Island Transport Team, as its heretofore unique coloration of the Armored Action Truck is now available in the main line. Terrain Trekkers This five-pack represents the only way so far to get the Kawasaki Brute Force 750 and a clean version of the G 63 AMG 6x6. *1997 Mercedes-Benz Unimog U 1300 *1998 Cagiva Canyon 500 *Mercedes-Benz G 63 AMG 6x6 (clean) *Off-Road Rescue Rig (blue) *Kawasaki Brute Force 750 Island Transport Team Reissue of the 2018 five-pack. Unchanged. *Deep-Dive Submarine *2010 Textron Tiger *2014 Mercedes-Benz G 550 *Armored Action Truck *Gyrosphere Island Explorers Reissue of the 2018 Legacy Collection five-pack. Unchanged. Currently the only way to get the MBX Tanker in the 2019 line. *1997 Mercedes-Benz ML 320 (gray camo) *MBX Tanker *1993 Ford Explorer #5 *1993 Jeep Wrangler #18 *Fleetwood Southwind RV (gray camo) Land Action Squad The crushed version of the Explorer differs from the single-carded version in that its tires and underside are brown instead of black. *1993 Ford Explorer #4 (crushed) *InGen 4x4 *2015 Triumph Scrambler *1993 Jeep Wrangler #12 *Humvee Unknown An upcoming five-pack scheduled for 2020. *Armored Action Truck *1993 Jeep Wrangler *Armored Action Transporter *Deep-Dive Submarine *1997 Mercedes-Benz Unimog U 1300 Notes *The Fleetwood RV only features from the front half of the vehicle. It doesn't include the trailer. *The toy for Explorer #5 incorrectly features the T. rex head logo before "Jurassic" on the vehicle's right side, instead of after "Park" as in the film (the logo only comes before "Jurassic" on the left side). The toy for Explorer #4, however, corrects this. *The Humvee is in olive drab deco, apparently intended as one of the hunters' vehicles from The Lost World, except the hunters used Hummer H1s, not Humvees. ''Jurassic Park'' Gallery File:explorer4.jpg|1993 Ford Explorer #4 crushed_explorer_regular1.jpg|Crushed 1993 Ford Explorer #4 crushed_explorer_5-pack.jpg|Crushed 1993 Ford Explorer #4 (Land Action Squad) explorer5.jpg|1993 Ford Explorer #5 jeep_102.jpg|1993 Jeep Wrangler #10 muddy_jeep_10.jpg|1993 Jeep Wrangler #10 muddy_jeep12.jpg|1993 Jeep Wrangler #12 jeep_18.jpg|1993 Jeep Wrangler #18 ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' Gallery File:santana.jpg|1997 Mercedes-Benz ML 320 A.A.V. montana1.jpg|1997 Mercedes-Benz ML 320 montana2.jpg|1997 Mercedes-Benz ML 320 (Island Explorers) fleetwood2.jpg|Fleetwood Southwind RV fleetwood1.jpg|Fleetwood Southwind RV (Island Explorers) ingen_jeep.jpg|InGen 4x4 cagiva.jpg|1998 Cagiva Canyon 500 tlw_humvee.jpg|Humvee unimog_u_1300.jpg|1997 Mercedes-Benz Unimog U 1300 ''Jurassic Park III'' Gallery File:tanker.jpg|MBX Tanker ''Jurassic World'' Gallery File:triumph.jpg|2015 Triumph Scrambler File:_black_triumph_scrambler.jpg|2015 Triumph Scrambler (black) scratched_up_g-550.jpg|2014 Mercedes-Benz G 550 g-5501.jpg|2014 Mercedes-Benz G 550 (Island Transport Team) gyrosphere2019.jpg|Gyrosphere airbus_helicopter.jpg|Airbus Helicopter H130 tiger1.jpg|2010 Textron Tiger g-632.jpg|Mercedes-Benz G-63 AMG 6x6 g-631.jpg|Mercedes-Benz G-63 AMG 6x6 (Terrain Trekkers) kawasaki1.jpg|Kawasaki Brute Force 750 ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' Gallery File:Action_Truck1.jpg|Armored Action Truck Rescue_Rig2.jpg|Off-Road Rescue Rig Rescue_Rig3.jpg|Off-Road Rescue Rig (Terrain Trekkers) Action_Transporter.jpg|Armored Action Transporter sub.jpg|Deep-Dive Submarine black_unimog_u_5020.jpg|Mercedes-Benz Unimog U 5020 Category:Matchbox Category:Toy Line Category:Merchandise Category:Jurassic World merchandise